


【相二竹马】我和尾巴和那个坏脾气的人

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 拉郎，高円寺x渡海
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二竹马】我和尾巴和那个坏脾气的人

-拉郎，高円寺x渡海  
-最近看了尾巴之后的小脑洞

“这位是这次来协助手术的渡海医生。”高円寺医生笑着向大家介绍道。

“我是这里的常盘护士，请多多指教。”

“邪魔。”渡海根本没有理会对方的问候，只是一言不发地盯着旁边的铃芽的脸看了一阵。

“你会不会是觊觎我的美色吧？我已经是达也的囊中之物了，你就不要再多想什么了。”铃芽这样说着的时候却是往高円寺的身边又蹭了蹭。

“囊中之物哦。”渡海说这话的时候反倒是看了看高円寺，念叨了一句“果然不是同一个人”之后不容分说地走到了高円寺的沙发上闭眼休息了起来。

“这人怎么这么拽拽的。”常盘小声地问着高円寺。

高円寺本来想去和渡海解释什么，但是却还是回来向常盘介绍道：“渡海是东城大的心外医生，做手术超厉害的。”高円寺反倒毫不吝啬自己的赞美之词，“这次的心脏手术我让他帮忙看了一下，说这种小手术完全不在话下，所以这次我特地叫他来当我的助手。”

“这样……”既然高円寺医生都这样说了，常盘也不好再说什么，和高円寺一起去做手术的准备了。

“那么接下来就拜托啦。”把所有的前期准备都做好之后，露出了狗狗的心脏之后，高円寺便把手术刀交给了渡海。

“那么接下来进行……算了你们这种小地方也无所谓了。”渡海大概没有想出来要怎么称呼这种自己从来没有进行过的手术，最后反倒怪罪到了高円寺的身上，接过手术刀稍稍犹豫了一下，便开始进行手术。

“狗狗的心脏比较小一些，这里你要小心一些。”

“我知道。”

渡海虽然这样说着，但是手上的动作却没有丝毫的犹豫，尽管动物的心脏和人类的还是很不一样，咳之前也已经做了相应的练习，手指仍旧上下翻飞，迅速地打结缝合，不出一会儿就把高円寺都觉得有些困难的手术顺利地完成了。

“缝合拜托了。”说完这句话，渡海正要离开，却被高円寺横步拦了下来，在渡海耳边小声说了句什么，肤色有些苍白的人立马变得通红，说了句“邪魔”之后就直接离开了。

“高円寺医生为什么要请这么大脾气的人来帮忙手术啦。”

完成了手术，和尾巴的主人简单交代了一下之后，几个人收拾手术室的时候掘川忍不住吐槽道：“明明高円寺医生脾气那么好，怎么会有这么坏脾气的朋友。”

“虽然的确手术的技术很好，但是的确有点……”常盘医生也忍不住说道。

“嘛，征司郎其实很温柔的。”

“温柔？那种人和温柔没有任何关系的吧。”

“你再不快点我就走了。”门外渡海的声音打断了他们的交谈，高円寺吐了吐舌头，又不由得加快了手上的动作。

“他在等你？”几个人有点惊讶的样子。

高円寺有些不好意思地说道：“对啊，我们一会儿一起回家。”

“为什么？”

“我从家里搬出来就和征司郎住在一起呀。”

“哦，室友啊，有这样冷漠的室友很难的吧。”掘川感同身受地说道。

“不是室友，是男朋友啦。”

“别生气啦，我的囊中之物只有你啦。”在手术室里高円寺对渡海这样说道。


End file.
